


without a doubt

by kytaen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Angst, Gen, I made myself sad, I'm Sorry, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kytaen/pseuds/kytaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll follow you, and I'll continue following you, without a whim of doubt."</p><p>Those were the words uttered on a warm, sunny day, and those were the words Tooru had the hardest time letting go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	without a doubt

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: arkaashi (.tumblr.com) was posting a lot of angsty Final Haikyuu!! Quest posts concerning Oikawa and Iwaizumi, mostly resulting in one's death. I blame her for this. (If you have tumblr, please go check out her blog, it's top quality.)

"Always, Iwa-chan?"

The man nods. "Always."

* * *

It's winter, and the snow is breezing idyllically through the village, sweeping the rooftops with glistening white cotton.

It is during the cold, bitter months in which they meet. Iwaizumi Hajime is the son of a noble and wishes to become a knight someday. Oikawa Tooru is the only son of the late king, and because of extraneous circumstances, Iwaizumi was instructed to be Tooru's personal bodyguard.

"If you're my bodyguard then you have to follow my orders, right? No exceptions, Iwa-chan?"

"None, unless your order is so stupid even Kyoutani can see it." Kyoutani is a dog that often frequents the nearby village. "Also, don't call me Iwa-chan."

"Okay, Iwa-chan."

Oikawa is too small to understand some things.

* * *

It's spring, and the animals are waking up from a deep slumber. The forest is brimming with life and livelihood.

Iwaizumi accompanies Oikawa on walks through the village, with several guards and servants in tow. Oikawa points at a beetle scurrying up the trunk of a tree. "Look, Iwa-chan."

His Highness would be scolded if he were to play with beetles. So Iwaizumi picks the beetle up with cautious fingers, and shows it to Oikawa. Oikawa smiles, and says, "You always know what I mean, don't you."

"I've been your personal guard for two years now, it's not so hard."

"But you seem so annoyed of me sometimes. Are you going to leave me as well, someday?" Memories of his ill father's death still strikes his heart and confidence once in a while.

"That's because you're irritating," Iwaizumi barks, but his voice softens. "I hereby declare that I, Iwaizumi Hajime, will follow you at every twist and turn, without a whim of doubt, and stay with you, for all time. Are you satisfied now?"

 Tooru's amazed at how genuine his best friend can be.

* * *

It's summer, and the horns start growing.

They don't stop.

Arms bruised and battered, grime streaked across his face. The sun filters through timid gaps and scatters of light dapple through russet-colored hair, turning each strand into golden honey.

"You're going to get scolded for getting yourself dirty."

"Leave me alone, please."

He's grown, the past few years. No longer the innocent little boy who never dared to hurt even a fly. And to Hajime's dismay, no longer the same height.

"I'm not going anywhere." At least, Hajime's own demeanour had not changed, as stuffy and hot-headed as always.

"If you stay near me all the time, you'll catch my sickness," Tooru insists.

Oikawa is old enough to know it's not so simple as an illness. Hajime knows that.

"I don't care if they see me," Hajime professes, and he juts his index finger at his best friend. "You should know that by now."

But the village kids have not changed either, and they are ruthless.

"My mom says that the crown Prince has demon blood."

"You don't say."

"Supposedly they all grow up to be evil. Ah, there he is now. Hey, half-demon!" the boy jeers, waving a hand at the two passerby.

Oikawa's face is framed by a shadow, and his hands, tight fists clasped at his side, are trembling. He's trying hard not to cry.

And then Iwa-chan is before him, with two arms stretched out, and they could've spanned the entirety of the sky, those two, strong arms of his.

"He's half-human too! Do you treat your friends like this? Would you?" Iwaizumi's voice is firm, and his plain honesty and truthfulness is a strength unobtainable by most people.

Tooru is twelve years old when he falls in love with everything Hajime does.

* * *

 It's fall, and the leaves carry debris and dust with them as they decay into soft loam.

Hajime is always busy; training to become a knight is harder than it seems, and his noble status does not give him any sort of advantage. In the midst of his room, Tooru is growing restless, as are the people: without a true heir to the throne, bandits have sprouted at a rapid rate, stealing food, clothes and other precious items. Another village had been ransacked this morning, but Tooru cannot do anything as long as his uncle remains king.

The voices have grown, too. Soft whispers turned thick by time and buildup of hate in his veins. Oikawa sees red; _where's Iwa-chan? Has he abandoned me? I can't see him, I can't see anything anymore!_

He cries out in the near pitch black, but no one is there to comfort him.

* * *

It's winter, white and unrelenting. But the blood sprayed across the carpet is red as summer-kissed cheeks.

Oikawa is sixteen years old when he steps up to the throne, dried crimson hidden beneath his tunic sleeves. He can't feel anything beneath the walls he's built for himself. The horns are longer, and they are iron bricks upon his head, heavy with anger.

Oikawa is sixteen years old when Kuroo, a wizard specializing in black magic, joins him.

Oikawa is also sixteen years old when Iwaizumi leaves his kingdom.

* * *

It's spring, and the sounds of people in angry protests and mobs fill the kingdom. The animals have all but disappeared, drowned in the tumult. Responsibility hits the young king; how is he supposed to quell this sudden uprisal? 

With no one to guide him, he's clueless on how to manage a kingdom. So he does his best, by ignoring their pleas until they become silent in his mind. Discussions were one-sided, and he comes out victorious nearly every time, with Kuroo's help. No one dared to scold him, as he is officially no longer the child he used to be.

People starve. Children are put into doing work at a young age, in order to cope with their situation. Oikawa barely bats an eye.

He goes hunting one day, to escape the stuffiness of his quarters for a while. The birds have quieted somewhat, and not a deer is in sight. In this eerie silence, his memories rush from the back of his head, and he beats each one of them down, with unrestrained fury. He doesn't need them anymore. He's never needed anyone.

Oikawa is eighteen when the neighboring kingdom, seizing the opportunity, begin their attack.

* * *

It's summer when battle cries and bloodshed tinge the dawn sky a warm red.

Swords clash against shields. Horses lain to rest amid the confusion. And Oikawa wants the battle to stop.

But he is helpless without proper guidance, and he's disappearing under his own tortures. He never wanted this much responsibility, and they weigh his shoulders down.

He wants someone by his side.

He wants Iwaizumi by his side again.

_Long live the king_ has all but morphed into _Take the king down_.

It's only a matter of time before he'll meet his end.

* * *

It's fall, and Oikawa is interrupted during a meal by his door being burst open.

His wish is granted, but it brings upon undesirable consequences. Like the sword aimed for his throat right now.

Oikawa doesn't let his fear show as he sidesteps, the tail of his coat swishing. He hears voices screaming outside the doorway; Kuroo is doing his best at eradicating the trespassers in the hallways. 

He's grown, these past few years. No longer the boy who would daringly pick up stag beetles to please him, no longer the boy who would follow every command, no matter how ridiculous they were, no longer the boy Oikawa used to love spending time with. And to Tooru's dismay, the man is no longer wearing that soft, yet strict expression on his face, for his eyes are flinty, flecked with steel from his sword.

And the voices grow louder in the background, footsteps approaching in the distance.

_Where were you when I needed you?_  Oikawa wants to ask, but it's selfish and unjust of him.

"Why did you change, huh?" Iwaizumi yells, as he brings his sword forward to attack. "You used to be kind and vigilant! Where did that go? Where did the Oikawa I knew go to?"

"I don't know who you're talking about," Oikawa says coldly, ducking the blow. Iwaizumi thrusts the blade forward again, charging head-on.

"Iwaizumi-san!" Reinforcements pile in the room, and each one is armed with a crossbow. During the hustle, Oikawa loses concentration, and suddenly, Iwaizumi has him pinned to the ground.

The arrows zip towards him, and the sharp bits find home, burying deep into flesh.

They never reach Oikawa, but his heart feels the same as if they did.

* * *

It's winter, and the frostbitten landscape holds in a warm breath. There are footsteps strewn across the snow, and they are fresh.

"I'll follow you at every twist and turn, without a whim of doubt. Isn't that what you said, Hajime?" 

A few flowers, tied together with an amateur knot, as if it were done by a mere child, are laid gently across the silent slab of stone. Wet drops coalesce in the grooves left by the stone's engraving: a date, and a name.

And he leaves, without glancing back.

* * *

Oikawa is eighteen when the throne is snatched away from him, as well as his best friend.

Time is a mere apparition, and the echoes of the past are tempting. They consume his thoughts as the darkness envelops him.

" _You'll always stay by my side?"_

_Iwa-chan smiles, eyes crinkling. "Always."_


End file.
